


whatever that was

by chashew



Category: Ever After High
Genre: M/M, dexter is very gay and oblivious im sorry all, iM LAUGHING BECAUSE I TOOK THE TITLE FROM THE SONG WHATEVER THAT WAS BY SHE'S ONLY SIXTEEN, please listen to them, this might be the longest thing ive ever written this year wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashew/pseuds/chashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly meeting the Red Knight shouldn’t have messed up Dexter as it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever that was

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you see nicoriku's drawing and fall in love with a rare pair leading you to write 1000 words about them. god damn

Honestly meeting the Red Knight shouldn’t have messed up Dexter as it did.

But it did.

And now he’s currently internally screaming as one _really_ handsome Red Knight is helping him up and picking up all his books and _wow_ his eyes is a _really_ pretty blue and his hair is a really _really_ silky black and Dexter wonders if running his fingers through them would feel great and he has to shake out his thoughts before the other notices and-

Wow you’re really gay Dexter. 

Dexter successfully shakes himself out of his thoughts and looks up to find out that Chase is still there. _Chase Redford is still there_ , even after he helped Dexter and even after Dexter kinda zoned out for a little bit. Chase Redford is still there with puppy dog eyes practically shouting-slash-asking if Dexter is okay.

Un- _fucking­_ -believable.

Chase Redford should not exist and put these kinds of thoughts in the mind of Dexter Charming.

“Are you okay?” Chase asks, obviously worried and asking like a true Knight that upholds the code of Chivalry. “You kinda fell hard and you _did_ zone out there and-“

“I’m okay!” Dexter cuts him out, maybe a bit too fast. He flushes red, adjusts his glasses and clears his throat. “I’m fine Mr. Redford, _really_ there’s no need to worry about me.”

“Are you sure? You’re kind of red and kind of hot and-“ Chase frowns, “There’s no need to address me as Mr. Redford, I’m friends with your sister, _please_ call me Chase.”

“Very well… Chase.” Dexter clears his throat again. Oh my Grimm, did the Red Knight really call him hot? Oh my Grimm, Oh my Gr-

“So uh, what brings you here Chase?” Dexter asks before his thoughts gets too repetitive to the point he can’t concentrate on anything anymore. “You off with my sister again?”

“Well, actually yeah! I’m here to train with her again.” Chase smiles at him, and Dexter is sure that he fell deep in like ( _not love_ ), by like another hundred percent. _Of course_ , this crush won’t probably work out since Chase is probably in love with Darling. The best he can do is be that supportive brother.

“Well! I’d say! If I ever find out you break Darling’s heart, I’ll make sure that you won’t ever _ever_ -“

“Whoa!” Chase puts his hands up, trying to calm Dexter. “We’re not _like that_ Dexter. I mean sure it may seem that way but someone else has Darling’s heart!” Chase grins, “Didn’t she tell you this?”

Dexter frowns, he doesn’t recall Darling telling him anything about _crushes_. Even though Dexter knows Darling can stand in a fight much better than Dexter, he still can’t help but feel protective over any boys around her. Or girls, whichever she prefers.

“She didn’t tell you about this?”

“No, I don’t remember her saying anything about crushes to me!” Dexter weakly laughs, “It’s okay though, it’s okay. I can ask her about it later, though if I can ask. If Darling and you aren’t together, Who has you?” Dexter asks. He flushes again, the urge to hide behind his book rising each second. “ _I mean_ , you _are_ a handsome knight! Also a strong one! It’s impossible if you don’t have someone!”

“ _Ah_ , Well…” Chase slightly turns red and looks away, “Well, uh- I-um,-uh- I- I think they don’t exactly know of my feelings? It’s not like they’ll reciprocate anyways. Every time I try and tell t hem, they’ll just, brush it off?”

Dexter bites his lip, worry eating his heart away. Though, it wasn’t like he ever had a chance anyways. “Are you sure about that? I’m sure they’ll understand if you just tell them straight! Who wouldn’t want you? You’re strong, kind _and_ handsome!”

“Well-“

“I have an idea! Why don’t you just tell them!” Dexter exclaims. Giving advice to his crush is probably a bad idea, but it’s better to be a friend than someone he won’t ever talk to again. (Now he knows what Cupid felt when she had a crush on him. _Wow_ , he has _got_ to apologize to her.)

“Well, alright!” Chase takes a deep breath. “I like you.”

Dexter smiles, ignoring the aching of his heart. “Like that! Just tell them you like them! You’ve got to be _really_ oblivious if you don’t _understand_ that! Now go on and tell them!”

“Oh my Grimm.” Chase just stares at Dexter like he’s grown a third eye or something. Dexter frowns, did he do something wrong? Did he accidentally voice out his true thoughts? That can’t be though but, before Dexter can ask anything, Darling arrives.

“Hello there!” Darling grins at them, “I hope I didn’t make you wait that much?”

“Well, I’m waiting for someone else, but this young lad was waiting for a _long_ time.” Dexter teased as he pats the armor of the Red Knight.

“Oh? Did _anything_ happen while you were waiting for me, Chase?” Darling waggles her eyebrows and Dexter can’t help but feel lost. Did they have an inside joke about him or waiting? The bespectacled hopes not. Man, Wonderland jokes are weird.

“Well, _nothing_ at all Darling.” Chase answers back, frowning at her. His eyes glare at Darling as if speaking a threat against Darling. “ _Nothing at all_.”

Darling laughs, completely ignoring that Chase is really big and is still in armor. “I don’t know if that’s good or bad to be honest.” Darling steals a quick glance at Dexter, and then her eyes are back up to Chase’s

“Oh stop it, you’re _really_ late and we still have to spar and hone your Riddlish.” Chase rolls his eyes, “I still can’t believe that even after staying in Wonderland for almost a year, you’re still not fluent in it!”

“You’re learning Riddlish and you didn’t tell me, Darling?” Dexter gasps. Riddlish was one of the first languages Dexter learned besides the native tongue of Ever After, “You know, I could’ve helped you.”

“I didn’t know you can speak Riddlish.” Darling nervously says, all attention to Dexter while sneaking a quick glance to Chase’s face.

“How could I be good at handling Wonderland guests if I’m not fluent in Riddlish?” Dexter says as if it explains everything. “While you and Daring are out having adventures, I’m here focusing on the politics of our Kingdom to ensure that the Kingdom won’t be taken over. Not that I mind it though, politics is _interesting_.”

“You think everything is interesting!” Darling laughs.

“Alright, that’s true.” Dexter agrees. “ _However_ , I don’t think celebrity gossip is _that_ entertaining.” (That’s a fucking lie Dexter, _we all know you like reading Star and finding out if Tailor Quick and Fairy Styles are breaking up.)_

“Well, I think that you’ll find it interesting that Chase’s favorite person in Ever After is- mph!” Darling’s mouth is now covered by Chase’s armor hand.

“Well! That’s all for today, _terribly sorry_ Dexter, but we’re behind on our sparring and all that.” Chase nervously grins at him, “Our chat was wonderful and all, but I’m afraid we have to go! I’ll make it up to you someway though, maybe lunch?”

“L-lunch?” Dexter stutters, is Chase Redford _asking_ him out on a date? Holy- “Well! Sure! That is if you’re treating!”

Chase lights up, “Of course I will! You’re sister probably has my hext number so feel free to hext me whenever you can! _Now_ we really need to go.” The Red Knight glares at Darling one more time before running off to the woods with Dexter’s sister in tow.

Holy shit, mom.

**Author's Note:**

> also on tumblr maybe


End file.
